


“Goodnight, Clay.”

by ineedsleepandkuroken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Clay | Dream Misses GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream and George, Dream has a big bed, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, George is the loml lol, M/M, Short One Shot, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound brainrot, i love them sm pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedsleepandkuroken/pseuds/ineedsleepandkuroken
Summary: “D-Dream? what are you....”“Just... Let’s stay like this.... only for tonight.”“..you really are an idiot you know that?” George scoffed“Yeah,”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	“Goodnight, Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first dnf fanfic ^ - ^ pls enjoy !

“George are you sure you wanna sleep in the same room as Dream?” 

“AYO-?”

“Yes sapnap, I’ve already told you like 10 times!” 

“Okay okay just making sure...Goodnight, Dream, Goodnight George.”

“Night night sapnap”

“‘night sap”

“Dream! make sure you don’t get George pregnant!” 

“Yeah yeah” 

“Yo what-“ 

“HAHAHAHA” 

“Wow I can’t believe you’re actually here, George” says Dream quietly, whilst staring intensely at the male across from him on the bed, almost in disbelief. 

“Even I don’t believe it haha”

“I always knew you were cute but but damn you’re even cuter in real life” Dream chuckled lightly, resisting the urge to reach his hand out and caress George’s flawless cheek.

George for the first time that day looked at a vulnerable, genuine, smiling Dream, where all his features were visible. Sure he’s seen him on calls and pictures, but this was different. He felt a few butterflies swarm in his tummy at the compliment. Dream has _definitely_ called him cute before, but not like this; not when they were both comfortably tucked together under the shared comforter of Dream’s bed. 

“O-Oh really?”

“Yeah, don’t believe me? You can see for yourself”

“Ugh you’re such an idiot..” replied George mildly flustered, turning away from Dream. “C’mon we need to go to sleep anyway. Big thing tomorrow, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘night” Dream groaned 

“Goodnight, Clay.”

And that, made Dream’s eyelids open wide. It’s like George caught him off guard. He just gazed blankly at his friend’s back. George hasn’t called him by his first name ever since he made it to Orlando International Airport earlier that morning. Was he saving it just for when they were alone? 

_So stupid...but..cute....._

Wordlessly, Dream slowly shifted over so he was now closer to George. His arm made its way around George’s middle, curling him inward so the latter’s back was pressed to his own chest. 

“D-Dream? what are you....” 

“Just... Let’s stay like this.... only for tonight.”

George was praising God for the dim lights and his face being turned away from Dream, because oh boy was the blush on his cheeks over his nose bridge strong, a nervous grin plastered on his face. Can Dream sense his heard pounding? 

Now, it’s like all the butterflies in the world have migrated to George’s stomach. I mean, Dream, who he has been in love with for as long as he could remember, was spooning him in his bed.

“Only for tonight?”

“It’s selfish of me to ask this but, yeah.”

“..you really are an idiot you know that?” George scoffed

“Yeah,”

“It doesn’t have to be just for tonight,,, I-I mean if you want of course,” 

“Really?”

George knew, or so he thought, that Dream didn’t mean it in any way, but this was at least something. He allowed himself believe it for a moment. 

“Yeah..” he cringed, more to himself. This was stupid. 

“hh alright, thanks” Dream huffed out, bumping his head on George’s shoulder, secretly admiring the way he smells.

_Anything for you_

“Goodnight,”

“Goodnight, George.”   
  


。・゜・≈・゜・。

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I had so much fun writing this though it was mostly for my own comfort... but ended up getting too excited and posted it on here LOL! you can interpret this however you want! —before/after they get together:)—  
> anyways hope you liked it <3 
> 
> check out my haikyuu!! au on IG @/ineedsleepandkuroken


End file.
